Same story, just a different time
by nexuswarrior
Summary: Charlie remembers Tonks, while Teddy and Victoire argue.


Same story, just a different time

Lyrics: Never had a dream come true (S Club 7)

Somewhere in my memory,  
I've lost all sense of time.  
And tomorrow could never be,  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering.(or wondering)  
How it should've been now or might've been  
Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.

I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.  
I never found the words to say.  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
A part of me will always be...

***

"Teddy give it back right now! I know you have it" screamed thirteen year old Victoire.

"Give back what?" Teddy Lupin replied sleepily.

It reminded me of that day. So many years had passed since I had last remembered that day.

***

_I was lying down enjoying the sun when suddenly..._

"_Charlie, give it back to me right now!" My best friend and girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks screamed in ear. It still hurts. _

"_What?" I was clueless._

"_My bracelet! I gave it to you yesterday to hold and -" She never finished her sentence because I cut her off._

"_Dora. I got accepted in Romania."_

"_That's great!" She gave me a hug._

"_I'm leaving tomorrow." _

_Tears poured out her eyes, but she managed to still smile. I hugged her tight, never wanting to let go. She knew how much I wanted this. _

***

"Uncle Charlie, tell him to give it back to me." Victoire whined.

"Sorry, Vicky, not this time."

" I don't have anything of yours, Victoire." Teddy said.

I remember the day Bill and Fleur got married. I saw her there. But she was different. She'd changed

***

"_Ron, is that Nymphadora Tonks?" I saw her hugging Bill and Fleur after the ceremony._

"_Yeah, but why are you asking?" I ignored him and walked towards her._

"_Hello, Dora." She turned around. She looked shocked to see me. "Let's take a little walk shall we." She was reluctant to follow me at first but she came._

"_How are you Charlie?" she sounded confused, like she didn't what to say._

"_Great. I really missed you Dora. I wanted to see you again." I sat down and pulled her next to me._

"_Ok...I missed you too, but that was years ago." She looked at sky rather than looking at me._

"_You should have come with me." I looked at her, trying to understand how she felt right now. _

"_I couldn't and you know why." She got up and began walking back to the wedding "You could've told me. You could've told me how you felt before you left. Time never stood still for us." _

_I grabbed hold of her hand, stopping her from going back to the wedding. _

"_You never told me how you felt. You got married. You got married and you never told me." I looked her in the eyes as I said this._

"_Like I said time never stood still for us. And besides, you didn't expect me to waste my life waiting for you did you?" What she said hurt but it was the truth. I let go of her hand and didn't say anything else._

_***_

"MUM!!! Teddy stole my camera!" Victoire was screaming at the top of her lungs now.

"I didn't steal anything!" Teddy was screaming at the top of his lungs too.

I remembered the day Remus told us that Teddy had been born. I was staying with everyone at Aunt Muriel's

***

_I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was raining like mad. We were all roaming around the house doing nothing particular when someone knocked on the door. Dad went and opened the door letting Remus in. He was soaked to the skin but he still smiled. Everyone went into the living room when he told us._

"_It's a boy! He was born about an hour ago. We named him Teddy after her dad!" He said it so fast it took me a minute to realise what he said. _

"_What?!" Ginny was too shocked to understand._

"_Dora had the baby about an hour ago. We decided to name him Teddy after her dad." He looked stunned. As though he just realised that he was a father. _

"_How is she?" Mum looked worried._

"_She was as shocked as me after the baby's hair turned ginger. He's a metamorphagus just like her. She's really happy though, tired, but happy" He was smiling so much. "Better get going. I'll bring pictures round in a few days."_

***

And now fifteen years later, her son and Bill's daughter recreate our story. Only this time, I won't let him make the same mistake that I made.

I've realised she was right. Time never did stand still. I wasted my life wandering what could've happened if I hadn't left. But like Dora did, I moved on, but I'll never forget her.

"Victoire Weasley, no one stole your camera. You left it at Ron's house!" Bill was annoyed of all the screaming going on. "Now be quiet and say sorry to Teddy."

"Sorry, Teddy. I didn't mean to accuse of stealing my camera." Victoire came and sat down next to me.

"You remind me of myself." She smiled at this strange compliment.

"Hey, Victoire, do you want to go get some ice cream with me?" Teddy looked very embarrassed.

"Sure."

***

You'll always be the dream that fills my head.  
Yes you will. Say you will. You know you will baby.  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget.  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin',  
'Cause love is a strange and funny thing.  
No matter how I try and try,  
I just can't say goodbye.

I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.  
I never found the words to say.  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
A part of me will always be...


End file.
